Make It Up
by navivory
Summary: Hyukjae, sepuluh tahun kemudian di Yorkshire. Haehyuk. OS.


Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae [HaeHyuk]

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Length: 4.258 words [Oneshot]

WARNING! BL, OOC, Alternate timeline, EYD Failure, typo(s)

 _Italic =_ Flashback.

* * *

Hyukjae tak pernah tahu apa yang membawanya kesini, sebuah distrik metropolitan di bagian Barat kota Yorkshire yang merupakan pusat perekonomian kota tersebut. Tanpa saudara dan kerabat, ia nekat mengunjungi kota ini 10 tahun lalu sebagai seorang turis yang tersesat dan berakhir dengan kepindahan semua barangnya ke salah satu rumah teras di kota tersebut. Ya, ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan semua yang ia miliki di Seoul. Tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya disana kecuali keluarganya.

Sekembalinya dari wajib militer yang dijalaninya selama dua tahun, ia memutuskan untuk tak pernah kembali lagi ke dunia hiburan Korea Selatan. Dirinya yang merupakan mantan salah satu personil boyband kebanggaan Korea tersebut pergi meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya dan berakhir di tempat ini. Ia pernah berjanji untuk tak pernah meninggalkan grup yang telah membesarkan namanya tersebut, namun janji tinggal janji. Kadangkala, apa yang terjadi di depan tak mengizinkan kita untuk kembali ke belakang.

Ia pergi, dan tak pernah kembali lagi.

Berita terakhir yang ia tahu sejak kepergiannya adalah Siwon yang memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang aktor, Heechul membuat sebuah agensi baru dalam industri Kpop, Leeteuk dan Ryeowook membuka usaha cafe bersama, Yesung masih menekuni bisnis kacamatanya, Shindong masuk penjara karena terjerat kasus narkoba, Kyuhyun memulai hidup tenang dengan mengurus guesthouse miliknya, dan Donghae menikah dengan wanita pilihannya.

Ya, pemuda bodoh yang sejak dulu menempel terus padanya bagaikan kuman itu telah menikah dan menjalani hidup tenang sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Hal yang membuat Hyukjae akhirnya berpikir dua kali untuk kembali.

" _Seems like you never get enough of daydreaming,"_

 _"Eh—?"_

 _"There's a package that you gotta send. It's supposed to be arrived before 7."_

 _"Yes, sir."_

Hyukjae sendiri, berbekal kemampuan bahasa asing seadanya, melamar ke kantor pos dan menjadi salah satu pengantar paket disana. Memulai hidup baru tanpa hingar bingar musik yang membuatnya menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya, lampu kilat para fansite yang berebut untuk mendapatkan fotonya, pekikan para fangirl saat melihat aksi gilanya, lightstick berwarna biru safir yang selalu disukainya, dan Donghae—yang dulu tidak pernah absen mengganggu hidupnya.

Hyukjae membaca alamat yang tertera di bagian atas paket dengan seksama lantas mengernyit bingung. Ia coba baca kembali alamat tersebut, namun isinya tak pernah berubah.

 **Flat 7**

 **Marry Doras House Nearwood**

 **18 Shire Oak Road**

 **Leeds**

 **West Yorkshire**

 **LS6 2DE**

 **England**

 **0113 404 0789**

Alamat tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah alamat tempat tinggalnya. Ia kembali berlari memasuki gedung tempatnya bekerja demi mencari keberadaan Sir Carvin, pria yang baru saja memberikan paket tersebut padanya.

" _Excuse me sir,"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"The address written here is referring to my address, is there something wrong?"_

 _"If that's your address, then it's for you. Why do you ask me again?"_

 _"Sure. Thankyou sir,"_

Meskipun merasa gondok, Hyukjae segera meninggalkan pria itu. Berada terlalu lama di dekatnya bisa membuatnya hilang kendali dan malah menghantamkan besi panas ke kepalanya. Pria tua itu memang tak ada ramah-ramahnya samasekali, bukan tipikal orang inggris pada umumnya. Tapi persetan dengan itu semua, ia rasa paket ini membutuhkan lebih banyak atensinya saat ini. Dengan berhati-hati, ia membalikkan paket tersebut demi melihat secarik kertas bertuliskan 'To Mr. Eunhyuk' tertempel di sisi sebelah kirinya. Rasa terkejut langsung memenuhi dirinya di detik itu juga. Ingin rasanya ia mencabik-cabik kertas pembungkus paket tersebut dengan brutal kemudian menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke lantai, namun ia tak mungkin melakukannya disini.

Hal tersebut membuatnya berjalan dengan cepat menuju meja resepsionis, menanyakan apakah ia bisa pulang beberapa jam lebih awal dari jadwal kerjanya, dan mendapatkan penolakan untuk itu.

Sial!

Ia terpaksa harus menunggu lebih lama.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia langsung amnesia dengan segala rutinitas yang tak pernah ia tinggalkan selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Ia yang biasanya selalu disiplin dengan pergi ke kamar mandi sebelum melakukan aktivitas di dalam apartemennya itu kini bahkan merelakan karpet bulunya kotor akibat jejak sepatunya yang tak sempat ia tanggalkan. Ia sangat penasaran, terlalu penasaran hingga rasanya seperti akan dihempaskan keatas layaknya sebuah roket yang melawan keras gravitasi bumi.

Di dunia ini, tak ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Eunhyuk selain rekan sesama artis, fansnya, dan para member. Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali seseorang memanggilnya dengan panggilan demikian. Ia tak pernah lagi mengizinkan seorangpun memanggilnya dengan nama itu dan kini seseorang dengan sengaja membangkitkan kembali ingatan masa lalunya yang telah ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Seperti janji yang telah ia ucapkan di kantornya beberapa jam ke belakang, iapun membuka paket tersebut dengan tanpa prikepaketan. Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, ia merobek lapisan kertas berwarna coklat yang membungkusnya dengan rapat dan menemukan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna hitam pekat yang tak begitu besar, namun tak sekecil kotak cincin.

Ia membukanya dengan hati-hati—abaikan janjinya untuk menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke lantai, ia mana tega melakukan hal tersebut—dan menemukan beberapa benda yang tak asing baginya.

Sebuah handuk, bantal kecil, sepucuk surat, dan gelang berbandul huruf D&E yang ia dan Donghae pakai pada saat konser beberapa tahun silam.

Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu itu satu per satu mulai terputar di benak Hyukjae, bagaikan kepingan puzzle yang perlahan membentuk sebuah ingatan yang kuat.

.

" _MANA DONGHAE?"_

 _Belum usai rasa lelah akibat latihan berkepanjangan menyerang diri Hyukjae, pria yang saat itu berambut merah tersebut berdiri berkacak pinggang, menatap dancernya satu-per-satu dengan tatapan nyalang yang hanya mereka balas dengan tatapan maklum. Tak ada yang tahu keberadaan Donghae karena pemuda itu selalu pandai bersembunyi dan tak ada yang mau repot-repot mencarinya. Mereka sudah dewasa, dan petak umpet bukanlah permainan yang wajar jika dilakukan oleh pria-pria berusia nyaris kepala tiga._

 _Merasa tak ada yang dapat membantunya menemukan Donghae, Hyukjae pun berlalu dari ruang latihan, mencari pria itu di dalam ruang ganti rasanya tak buruk juga, mengingat hal ini sudah sering terjadi dan tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi._

 _"Donghae? Keluar atau kuledakkan pantatmu!"_

 _"Wow, takut."_

 _Sebuah suara berat muncul di belakang telinga Hyukjae, disusul dengan sebuah lengan yang melingkari lehernya. Hyukjae menghela nafas sebelum menyikut tubuhnya pelan._

 _"Kembalikan handukku, ikan keparat."_

 _Mereka tak segan melontarkan makian satu sama lain, entah itu di depan maupun di belakang kamera. Seakan tak pernah habis topik untuk bertengkar dan menyiksa satu sama lain, meskipun mereka tak pernah benar-benar serius melakukannya._

 _"Milikmu adalah milikku. Lagipula, astaga, handuk ini baunya busuk sekali. Menyengat."_

 _Hyukjae tersenyum manis sebelum sebuah sikutan lain mendarat dengan sempurna di perut sahabatnya._

.

Hyukjae menatap handuk berwarna kuning matahari itu dengan kerinduan yang membuncah dalam hatinya. Handuk tersebut selalu menjadi rebutan antara dirinya dengan Donghae. Tak ada satupun yang mau mengalah, padahal mereka bisa saja mencari handuk lain untuk dipakai. Ia merindukan Donghae, sungguh, ia rela terus diganggu oleh pria itu asal ia tak pernah pergi dari hidupnya.

.

" _Donghae,"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."_

 _"Kau memberiku terlalu banyak pertanyaan."_

 _"Jadi kau tak mau menjawabnya?"_

 _Hyukjae dan Donghae beberapa kali pernah membicarakan hal yang cukup serius. Kapan pernikahan mereka akan berlangsung termasuk siapa yang akan menikah duluan, keluarga seperti apa yang akan mereka miliki nantinya, berapa banyak anak yang mampu mereka produksi, berapa biaya produksi yang harus dikeluarkan, serta keuntungan yang akan di—tunggu, ini bukan soal jual beli anak. Ini soal masa depan._

 _"Kita akan menikahi wanita yang berbeda dengan cara yang berbeda, memiliki keluarga yang berbeda, tapi tanggal pernikahan masih bisa di diskusikan," Donghae berkata tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Menikmati malam di kamar Hyukjae tak pernah terasa membosankan baginya._

 _"Kalau aku menikah di hari yang sama denganmu, maka aku tak bisa menjadi MC di pernikahanmu." Ujar Hyukjae menanggapi._

 _"Kau benar, biayanya akan lebih mahal."_

 _Hyukjae mengeplak kepala sahabatnya dengan keras._

 _"Jadi fungsiku hanya untuk menekan biaya pernikahanmu?"_

 _"Bisa dibilang begitu."_

 _Hyukjae merengut, namun ia tak berkata apapun. Waktu berjalan begitu lambat ketika bersama Donghae, tanpa ia sadari bahwa orang lain justru merasakan hal yang sebaliknya. Ia terlalu menikmati waktu itu sampai tak menyadari bahwa ini sudah lebih dari 10 tahun kebersamaan mereka._

 _"Donghae,"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Kau sudah punya calon istri, sementara aku tidak. Kau pasti akan menikah lebih dulu."_

 _"Aku akan menunggumu,"_

 _"Mungkin jodohku masih lama datangnya, jangan menungguku."_

 _"Aku hanya takut sahabatku tak menikah karena tak ada wanita yang mau dengannya."_

 _Hyukjae meringis._

 _"Kalau kau terus berkata seperti itu, aku akan mendoakan supaya kekasihmu kabur dan mencari pria lain yang lebih mapan darimu."_

 _Donghae hanya tertawa pelan. Ia sudah memiliki perencanaan yang bagus soal masa depannya, dan menikah dengan wanita yang dicintainya adalah bagian dari itu. Wanita beruntung itu bernama Ida, seorang former sebuah girl group yang usianya setahun lebih tua dibandingkan dirinya. Mereka sudah menjalani hubungan selama dua tahun, dan Donghae rasa ia telah menemui banyak kecocokan dengan wanita cantik itu._

 _Hanya saja, ia memiliki sebuah masalah yang belum ia temukan jalan keluarnya._

 _"Kalau kau sudah menikah nanti, aku bagaimana?"_

 _Masalah itu bernama Hyukjae. Seorang pria tampan yang usianya beberapa bulan diatasnya. Seorang pria tampan yang membuat dirinya goyah dan rencananya terancam hancur berantakan. Seorang pria tampan yang memiliki ruang tersendiri dalam hatinya, yang ia sendiri tak pernah tahu ruang apa itu._

 _"Kalau aku menikah, berarti kau kesepian."_

 _"Ya, dan tak akan ada obatnya."_

 _Donghae tertegun. Hyukjae adalah pria paling tsundere yang pernah ia kenal dalam hidupnya, ada angin apa ia tiba-tiba jujur soal perasaannya?_

 _"Kau bisa peluk bantal ini dan menganggapnya sebagai diriku,"_

 _"Tak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu, idiot."_

 _"Karena ia tak tampan sepertiku?"_

 _Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan sinis. Tak lama kemudian, suara pekikkan nan menyayat hati terdengar di seluruh penjuru kamar._

.

Sebuah bantal putih kecil bertuliskan nama Donghae di bagian bawahnya kini berada dalam dekapan Hyukjae, menggantikan posisi handuk berwarna kuning matahari yang baru saja ia letakkan disampingnya. Pria itu menyesap dalam-dalam aroma sepuluh tahun lalu yang tertinggal disana. Aroma Donghae. Ia tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya tak pernah memudar, mungkin seseorang menyemprot ulang parfum Donghae disana? Hyukjae terkekeh pelan dengan pemikiran bodohnya sendiri. Mana mungkin?

.

" _Pejamkan matamu."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Pejamkan matamu."_

 _"Untuk ap—"_

 _"Pejamkan matamu."_

 _Oke. Hyukjae tak lagi bertanya. Ia memilih untuk diam dan menuruti perintah Donghae yang sangat tidak jelas. Ia pejamkan matanya, membiarkan pergelangan tangan kirinya ditarik oleh Donghae. Pria itu mengernyit saat sebuah benda yang terasa dingin melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Dengan segera ditariknya kembali tangannya untuk melihat benda apa yang baru saja Donghae kenakan padanya. Sebuah gelang berantai perak dengan dua buah bandul masing-masing berbentuk huruf D dan E._

 _"Aku belum menyuruhmu untuk membuka matamu,"_

 _"Biar saja."_

 _"Kau suka?"_

 _"Ini untukku? Ah, aku sangat terharu."_

 _"Jangan kegeeran. Itu hanya properti konser." Hyukjae mencibir. Ia pikir benda itu adalah hadiah spesial dari Donghae untuknya. "Lihat, aku juga punya satu." Ujarnya lagi._

 _"Semua dancer kita juga memilikinya?"_

 _Donghae tertawa kencang—kencang sekali sampai giginya nyaris rontok karena hal itu._

 _"Tentu tidak, bodoh. Hanya kau dan aku."_

 _Hanya kau dan aku._

 _Sebuah kalimat yang bisa membuat wajah Hyukjae menjadi tak dapat dibedakan dengan rambutnya sendiri saking merahnya. Tapi untuk apa juga ia merasa senang akan hal itu? Donghae toh jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa gelang pemberiannya hanyalah sebuah properti._

 _Bukan benar-benar pemberiannya._

.

Hyukjae memasangkan rantai gelang tersebut ke tangannya. Kenapa pula ia sempat melupakan keberadaan barang itu? Padahal ia memiliki banyak sekali kenangan bersama Donghae dengan gelang itu, benar-benar banyak sampai ia tak takin bahwa ia mengingat semuanya. Ia kemudian membuka sebuah amplop pink bertuliskan 'From: Cho Kyuhyun' dan membaca secarik kertas putih yang terdapat di dalamnya.

" **Aku baru saja berkunjung kembali dan mendapati banyak barang yang masih tertinggal di dorm. Dorm itu masih milik kita, aku tak menyangkanya. Kukembalikan barangmu, kuharap suatu saat nanti kita bisa berkumpul bersama lagi meskipun tanpa nama Super Junior. Baik-baiklah disana, hyung, aku merindukanmu.**

 **P.s: aku menemukan alamatmu berkat Sora noona, berterimakasihlah padanya karena tanpa dia kau tak akan bisa mengenang masa lalumu."**

Hyukjae menyeka airmata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya tanpa sadar ketika ia sibuk membaca kertas itu. Ia lantas kembali mengingat Super Junior. Teman-temannya. Sahabatnya. Keluarganya.

Masa lalu memang sangat indah bila dikenang.

Namun ketika kita mengenangnya, kita justru akan tertohok ketika mendapati kenyataan bahwa masa kini tak seindah masa lalu.

Akhirnya kita menginginkan untuk kembali.

Tidak boleh.

Move on, Hyuk, move on.

Kau punya kehidupan yang tak kalah baiknya disini.

Hyukjae membatin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri, berharap tak begitu terlarut dalam kesedihan.

.

Akhir bulan Desember tak berarti apapun kecuali libur musim dingin. Selama tiga tahun terakhir ini ia sudah jarang pulang ke Korea untuk merayakan natal bersama keluarganya, ada banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan di Yorkshire. Ia sedang mendalami hidup. Berjalan kesana kemari, mencari tahu arti hidupnya yang sebenarnya, siapa tahu menemukan calon istri dalam prosesnya.

Selama sepuluh tahun terakhir, nyaris tak ada lagi wanita yang meliriknya. Seandainya ia menikah saat masih menjadi artis dulu, mungkin ia akan mendapati ribuan wanita yang siap dilamar detik itu juga. Namun hidup adalah sebuah pilihan, bung. Mungkin jalan hidup Hyukjae memang sudah seperti ini.

Ia sudah merencanakan untuk pergi ke London hari ini. Menikmati sepekan-dua pekan disana sebelum pulang ke Korea pada bulan Januari. Yah, walaupun sudah jarang merayakan natal bersama, namun mengunjungi kedua orangtuanya di Korea merupakan sebuah kewajiban baginya. Memang siapa lagi yang mau mendengarkan ceritanya selain kedua orangtua juga kakak perempuannya? Ia hanya seorang diri disini.

Saat ini Hyukjae tengah berada dalam sebuah kereta api bawah tanah yang akan mengantarkannya menuju London. Hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga sampai empat jam untuk dapat tiba disana. Waktu yang dapat Hyukjae pergunakan untuk merenung dalam kereta.

Hyukjae merapatkan mantelnya setibanya ia di kota London. Udara dingin bulan Desember sering membuatnya kesulitan, meskipun tak berbeda jauh dengan di Yorkshire maupun Korea. Sepuluh tahun ternyata bukan waktu yang cukup bagi dirinya untuk beradaptasi.

Ketika menginjakkan kakinya di kota ini, ia langsung teringat semua hal tentang Donghae. Mereka pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk syuting video klip mereka, membuat banyak kenangan tak terlupakan yang terkadang membuat Hyukjae sulit untuk melepaskannya.

Terlalu banyak kenangan di setiap sudut kota ini, bahkan di chinatown, saat mereka berbelanja daging, sayuran dan beberapa bungkus ramen. Pembuatan video klip yang memakan waktu hampir sebulan penuh membuat mereka terpaksa menyewa sebuah semi-detached house alih-alih kamar hotel. Waktu mereka masih menjadi artis, uang bukanlah perkara sulit bagi mereka. Mereka bisa berkeliling dunia kapan saja, memberi banyak baju dan barang mahal, dan menghabiskan waktu di tempat hiburan tanpa takut kehabisan uang.

Tapi sekarang, untuk melakukan semua hal itu, Hyukjae harus berpikir dua kali.

Ia menggeret kopernya keluar dari stasiun kereta, mencari flat termurah yang bisa ia dapatkan, dan menempatinya. His life now is a total opposite of his past life. It proves that no one can accurately predict one's future. It's totally God's will.

I'm not giving a speech.

That's just an intermezzo.

Setelah berbenah barangnya, ia segera pergi lagi untuk berbelanja bahan makanan. Flat yang hyukjae sewa terletak tak jauh dari Burnt Oak, ia bisa membeli roti dan makanan kaleng untuk persediaannya selama dua minggu disana. Karena tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukannya sore itu, iapun memutuskan untuk pergi ke London Bridge dan menikmati sunset disana sambil mengenang masa lalu. Sialnya, sekantong roti perancis yang ia beli seharga setengah dollar tadi cukup merepotkannya.

Ada beberapa orang yang juga sedang menikmati waktu mereka disana, mungkin karena sebentar lagi natal. Sepasang kekasih yang membuatnya iri, beberapa anak muda yang melintas dengan menggunakan papan skate, juga sebuah keluarga yang anaknya terus melompat kesana kemari seperti seekor kangguru.

Belum sampai sepuluh menit Hyukjae berada disana, seseorang sudah menepuk pundaknya. Ia nyaris menyangka dirinya akan di hipnotis jika orang itu tak berkata,

"Need some help?"

Hyukjae lantas menolehkan kepalanya pada pria yang menepuk pundaknya barusan. Bermata coklat, berkulit putih, dengan bulu halus yang memenuhi permukaan wajahnya dan bahasa inggris dengan aksen yang terdengar janggal. No, it's not scottish. It's something like Asian.

Ia rasa ia mengenali pria ini, tapi siapa?

"Hey, kau melamun."

Kali ini pria itu berbicara dengan bahasa Korea, yang membuat Hyukjae terkejut dua kali.

"Donghae?"

"Yes?"

Donghae, sahabatnya, pria yang sejak dulu sangat dikaguminya kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan penampilan yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ini adalah sebuah kebetulan yang hanya bisa terjadi di dunia fiksi—jangan pernah berharap untuk mengalami kejadian ini di dunia nyata, atau kau akan merasa kecewa.

"Kau nampak—berbeda,"

Donghae mengeluarkan sebuah tawa yang rasanya tak pernah berubah sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Aku terlihat keren, bukan?"

" _More like terrible._ Kemana saja selama ini?"

"Barcelona,"

"Wow, great—kau meninggalkanku."

"Maaf, aku tak sempat mengucapkan perpisahan waktu itu karena aku tak memiliki banyak waktu. Seminggu sebelum kau kembali dari wajib militer, aku sudah pergi."

"Sudah tahu. Lalu kau sedang apa disini?"

"Berlibur, dengan putri kecilku."

Hyukjae menurunkan pandangannya dan mendapati seorang bocah perempuan berusia sekitar delapan tahunan tengah menatapnya dengan takut. Bocah itu menggenggam kemeja ayahnya dengan erat seolah pria tua asing dihadapan mereka adalah sebuah ancaman besar.

"Beri salam pada paman Hyukjae, baby."

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng dengan panik. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik punggung Donghae tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Dia anakku, Hyuk. Namanya Haru."

"Hi, princess Haru. I'm uncle Hyukjae."

Hyukjae menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut panjang Haru, membuat gadis kecil itu akhirnya mau menatapnya.

"Uncle yolk—what?" Hyukjae tersenyum geli. Anak ini sangat persis dengan Donghae.

"Hyukjae, baby." Haru terlihat bingung, namun pada akhirnya ia mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan Hyukjae untuk menggendongnya dan berseru senang,"Uncle yolkjay!"

"Astaga, Donghae, anakmu manis sekali."

"Ya, sama manisnya denganmu."

"Hah—?"

"Sini kubawakan belanjaanmu. Kelihatannya repot sekali, dimana istrimu?"

Meskipun dirinya masih sibuk menggendong Haru, namun tangan kanannya masih bisa menggeplak kepala Donghae.

"Aku belum punya istri, kau menghinaku?"

"Wah, yang benar?"

"Ya, jodohku benar-benar lambat sekali datangnya. Kau sendiri, mana istrimu?"

"Pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Entahlah, tak pernah memberitahu."

Hyukjae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ia berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Donghae, membuat pria itu terkejut.

"Mau kemana? Tak mau melihat sunset?"

"Darimana kau tahu aku kesini untuk melihat sunset?"

"Aku tak mungkin melupakan kebiasaanmu tiap datang kemari."

"Kurasa tidak, aku lelah. Kau mau menginap di kamarku? Biayanya kita bagi dua."

"Kukira aku dapat tempat tidur gratis malam ini, dasar pelit."

Mereka berdua sama-sama tak ingat kapan terakhir kali tertawa bersama karena hal-hal kecil, namun satu yang mereka tahu bahwa ini terasa sangat menyenangkan.

.

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu."

Donghae. Pria ini tak pernah berubah sejak sepuluh tahun terakhir kecuali bulu halus yang kini memenuhi permukaan dagunya. Itu agak mengganggunya, tapi masa bodoh—siapa Hyukjae melarangnya berbuat apa yang ia inginkan?

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu banyak tentangku,"

"Bukan data dirimu, tapi hidupmu selama sepuluh terakhir."

Haru sudah tertidur pulas diatas ranjangnya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu setelah membuat Hyukjae repot dengan permintaannya yang macam-macam. Meminta dinyanyikan, dibacakan dongeng, digendong, persis seperti Donghae yang dulu sering merengek padanya karena sulit tidur.

Lalu disinilah ia dan Donghae berdiam diri sekarang—sebuah sofa panjang di atas atap hotel, menikmati pemandangan London Eye yang terlihat indah meskipun dilihat dari jarak sejauh ini.

"Aku pindah ke Yorkshire sepuluh tahun lalu, menjadi seorang pengantar paket di kantor pos dan digaji tiga ratus dollar perbulan. Aku tinggal sendiri, belum memiliki seorang istri namun sedang dalam tahap pencarian, masih tidak pernah mengonsumsi alkohol, dan selalu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja." Donghae tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban Hyukjae, sampai pria itu kembali bertanya, "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku? Seperti yang kau ketahui."

"Aku tak mengetahui apapun,"

"Kau tahu, Hyuk."

"Tidak. Ceritakan."

Donghae mendengus pelan sebelum kembali menenggak kopi hitamnya.

"Aku menikahi Ida sepulang dari wajib militer, pindah ke Barcelona, lalu memiliki Haru dua tahun kemudian, dan di umurnya yang keempat, kami resmi berpisah."

"Berpisah? Kau bilang dia sedang pergi,"

"Pergi meninggalkanku dan Haru. Astaga, jadi kau mengiranya pergi berlibur?"

Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu—bukan malu-malu, tapi malu pada diri sendiri yang sudah gagal paham.

"Jangan tertawakan aku!"

Melihat Hyukjae yang sepertinya kesal, Donghaepun menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan tiba-tiba, membuatnya semakin melotot.

"Sejak berpisah dengan mantan istriku, tak ada seorangpun yang aku pikirkan selain kamu."

"Haru?"

"Hyuk, jangan merusak suasana."

"Okay,"

Donghae berdehem pelan sekali lagi. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, disaat ia menikah dengan gadis yang ia cintai, ia tak pernah tahu bahwa hal itu pada akhirnya akan menimbulkan masalah baru. Mereka ternyata tidak cocok. Haru yang saat itu masih sangat kecil terus mempertanyakan kepergian ibunya, membuat Donghae semakin frustasi. Jika sejak awal dirinya mengikuti kata hatinya untuk memilih Hyukjae dan meninggalkan kekasihnya, mungkin kejadiannya tak akan seperti ini.

"Kau tahu, gay marriage sudah legal di Amerika sekarang?"

Sial, kenapa topik seperti itu.

"Ya, aku tahu. Lalu kenapa?"

Astaga, Hyukjae—dasar tidak peka—

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Donghae merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa membuka topik pembicaraan yang lebih romantis. Sebulan yang lalu ia sudah bertekad untuk kembali mencari Hyukjae, bahkan hingga ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Saat ia berkunjung kerumah Hyukjae, keluarganya menolak untuk memberitahu keberadaan pria itu. Mereka hanya menyebutkan bahwa Hyukjae sudah tinggal jauh dari Korea. Tapi ia yakin, Hyukjae-nya tak pernah kemana-mana.

Seminggu yang lalu dirinya pergi ke London. Berlibur sekaligus mencari Hyukjae. Ia tak tahu kenapa tempat ini, hanya saja ia rasa ia akan menemukan Hyukjae disini. Pencarian selama seminggu tak membuahkan hasil. Semalam ia pergi ke Gereja, memohon selama berjam-jam untuk dipertemukan dengan Hyukjae jika pria itu memang ditakdirkan untuknya. Ini adalah hari terakhirnya sebelum kembali ke Barcelona untuk menjalani kehidupan normalnya.

Dan, kejutan.

Hyukjae berdiri disana, diatas London Bridge dua jam sebelum jadwal penerbangannya. Ia membatalkan keberangkatannya dan berjalan menghampiri Hyukjae, menyapanya, dan berharap bahwa kesempatan akan kembali terbuka lebar untuknya.

Dan ia rasa, ini adalah saat yang paling tepat baginya untuk memperbaiki segalanya.

Sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat bagi Donghae memahami hidup, bukan?

"Kurasa kau akan menjadi ayah yang baik bagi Haru,"

"Hm? Tapi kau ayahnya."

"Maksudku ayah kedua..."

"Kenapa harus? Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Tidak—ugh, aku memang payah dalam berkata-kata. Aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku, Hyuk. Tak perlu mengejekku begitu."

Hyukjae memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Donghae sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak, sumpah."

Donghae berdecak pelan.

"Aku seharusnya melamarmu dalam sebuah stadion di Barcelona, lalu mengajakmu berbulan madu ke luar angkasa untuk melihat bulan bersama para kelinci. Aku akan memberikan dunia padamu, tapi masalahnya, aku sedang tak membawa uang."

"Astaga, kenapa tak bilang?"

"Jangan hancurkan, Hyuk. Aku susah payah merangkainya." Hyukjae bungkam. Matanya mengisyaratkan pada Donghae untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku ingin memberikan segalanya untukmu. Hati, pikiran, perasaan, waktu, semuanya. Aku tahu aku terlihat bodoh karena menghilang selama sepuluh tahun dan kembali ke hadapanmu sebagai orang asing, tapi satu yang harus kau tahu, bertemu denganmu sama rasanya dengan kembali ke rumah."

"Ya, lalu?"

"Aku ingin kau merasakan hal yang sama. Aku ingin menjadi tempat untukmu pulang, aku ingin memelukmu setiap hari, bergelung dibawah selimut yang sama denganmu, memilikimu..," Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Donghae, dengan penuh keyakinan berkata, "Quiero estar contigo para siempre."

Hyukjae melongo.

"A—artinya apa?"

Donghae menepuk jidatnya keras. Sudah ia sangka ini tak akan berjalan romantis dan menye menye seperti ekspektasinya.

"Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya, Hyuk. Selamanya. Benar-benar selamanya."

"Donghae, kau—"

"Ya, Hyuk. Aku mencintaimu. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena akupun tak pernah tahu."

"Sejak—kapan—"

Hyukjae merasa nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia mendadak kehilangan kemampuan untuk menterjemahkan kalimat yang berputar di kepalanya sejak Donghae mengucapkan kata sakral itu.

"Kurasa aku sudah menetapkan hatiku padamu sejak kali pertama kita bertemu," Donghae terkekeh atas perkataannya sendiri, "So, marry me?"

Sebuah ledakan seperti kembang api yang indah terdengar dari dalam diri Hyukjae. Ia rasa ia bisa muntah sewaktu-waktu saking bahagianya. Ia tak lagi dapat mencerna apapun, terakhir yang ia tahu, rasa manis dari bibir Donghae membuat seluruh persendiannya melemas.

 _It feels so right._

.

 ** _Fin_**

.

Cerita ini bikin ngantuk banget ya? Hahaha semoga kalian ngerti sama jalan ceritanya ya^^

Ini sebenernya ditulis buat ngerayain 718 beberapa waktu lalu, tapi karena sempet buntu ide akhirnya batal publish. Gue suka kepikiran aja 10 tahun kedepan mereka bakal kayak apa. Tapi semua murni asal mikir aja kok jadi jangan dibawa serius ya.

Semoga cerita terakhir gue disini bisa di apresiasi dengan baik sama temen-temen semuanya:)

Oh, ya, gue udah nulis farewell message di profil gue, kalo ada waktu silahkan di check aja hehehe akhir kata,

 ** _Sampai jumpa di lain waktu._**

 ** _Nim pamit!_**

.

.

.

Namun ternyata, cerita itu belum benar-benar berakhir disini...

"Baby? Sedang apa?"

Itu adalah suara yang pertama kali terdengar saat pintu putih yang menjadi satu-satunya akses ke kamar Hyukjae terbuka. Tak ada jawaban setelah itu, karena pemiliknya masih sibuk dengan book keluaran Apple yang tak diberi imbuhan note, melainkan mac—deskripsi ini sangat tidak penting, aku tahu—tanpa repot-repot menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara.

Hal tersebut membuat Donghae, kekasihnya, menghampiri dirinya dan mengusap kepalanya pelan. "Kau terlihat serius sekali, sedang apa?" Pria itu langsung mengambil alih macbook tersebut tanpa seizin si empunya barang, membuat suara decakan keluar dari bibirnya.

Donghae menggeser layar kembali keatas, membaca dengan lamat-lamat baris demi baris kalimat yang tertulis dalam lembar Pages milik Hyukjae lantas mendecih,

"Menulis cerita sedih lagi, hm?"

Yap, cerita diatas, semua tentang masa depan, adalah cerita karangan Hyukjae. Donghae keasyikan membaca sampai habis, mengabaikan makhluk yang hanya berguling-guling bosan disampingnya.

"Sudah selesai mengganggunya?" Hyukjae mendengus saat pria itu menutup macbooknya dan meletakkan benda itu di lantai, kemudian memerangkap tubuh yang tak lebih berisi dibanding tubuhnya itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang akan sangat menderita jika kutinggal dan menginginkanku kembali untuk mengganggumu?"

"Hey!"

"Endingnya klise," Tukas Donghae. Pria itu mengecup sekilas bibir Hyukjae sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau membuat tiga kesalahan. Pertama, kau menyebut Shindong Hyung terjerat kasus narkoba. Kau bisa terkena kasus pencemaran nama baik sampai ia tahu." Hyukjae kini mendengarkan dan mengamati perkataannya baik-baik. Donghae selalu menjadi orang pertama yang membaca dan memberikan masukan atas ceritanya. "Kedua, kau lupa jika aku ingin tinggal bersamamu di Barcelona, bukan meninggalkanmu ke Barcelona. Kau jelas berlebihan soal itu." Hyukjae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya—yah, moodnya akhir-akhir ini memang sedang naik-turun, dan itu sangat mempengaruhi tulisannya. "Ketiga, kau menggabungkan kata 'Pria' yang merujuk pada dirimu sendiri dengan kata 'Tampan' dan mengulangnya berkali-kali. Itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar."

Hyukjae mendelik mendengar kalimat terakhir Donghae, namun kekasihnya itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kuharap kau melamarku dengan romantis seperti ending dari cerita itu," Gumam Hyukjae tanpa menanggapi perkataan menyebalkan Donghae yang hanya bertujuan untuk menggodanya.

"Klise."

"Aku tahu!"

"Ibuku bisa terkena serangan jantung jika aku menikahi seorang pria."

"Jadi tidak bisa?"

"Mungkin bisa jika kita kawin lari."

"Kau berani?"

"Siapa takut?"

"Memangnya dimana kita akan menikah?"

"Luar angkasa."

"Dengan kelinci yang menjadi saksi pernikahan kita?"

"Ya, sampai saat itu tiba, kuharap bokongmu belum tersentuh laki-laki lain."

"Kurang ajar! Aku tidak murahan!"

Mereka berdua terdiam saat sadar bahwa jarak mereka kini terlampau dekat, kemudian tertawa lepas.

"Kurasa aku menyukaimu—sedikit."

Yang barusan itu Hyukjae. Pria itu tak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya menyatakan perasaan, selalu Donghae yang memulai, dan kini ia berinisiatif untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Aku tahu." Donghae menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum saat melihat raut kekesalan sekilas nampak pada wajah Hyukjae. Ia tahu, Hyukjae pasti malu berat karena ia tak membalas pernyataan cintanya barusan.

"Selamat tanggal delapan belas Juli, entah untuk yang keberapa.." Sebuah kalimat bernada rendah dari Donghae membuat mata Hyukjae membulat. "Kau mengingatnya?"

"Kupikir malah kau yang melupakannya,"

Sekali lagi, mereka tertawa sebelum menyatukan diri dalam sebuah ciuman yang panjang.

Donghae tak pernah muluk soal masa depan. Mau menjadi apa sepuluh tahun lagi adalah takdir yang telah Tuhan goreskan untuknya. Ia hanya tinggal menjalaninya tanpa harus banyak mengeluh.

Sementara Hyukjae tak pernah siap dengan kenyataan yang menghadangnya di depan sana meskipun kekasihnya telah berulangkali mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Kisah sedih adalah favoritenya. Membayangkan Donghae pergi bersama wanita lain adalah sebuah kenyataan pahit yang selalu ia nikmati. Ia adalah seorang tsundere dan masokis sekaligus. Menjadi pihak yang menikmati rasa senang saat Donghae mengejarnya, dan rasa sakit saat ia yang mengejar Donghae—meskipun itu semua hanya delusinya. Ya, untuk apa ia repot-repot mengejar Donghae jika pria itu sudah menyerahkan diri untuk ia tangkap bahkan sebelum ia kejar? Namun tetap saja, ia jauh lebih kompleks dibanding Donghae yang memiliki pemikiran yang sederhana.

Meskipun terlihat tak acuh, namun ia selalu berharap untuk terus dapat bersama Donghae...

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Haru, kurasa kita juga bisa membuatnya sekarang,"

"APA—?"

Atau mungkin tidak.

.

 ** _Fin for real._**

 ** _p.s: I'd probably still here and publish some stories, just if you guys want me to :)_**


End file.
